The use of mobile devices, such as personal data assistants, laptops, cellular phones, and others, to exchange information and/or perform transactions has and continues to drastically increase. Such devices provide users great latitude in their location when accessing a network. For example, access points to networks such as the Internet may be provided in an office, public place, or other suitable places. As long as the user is within a certain radius of the access point, the user may be able to wirelessly access the associated network. Wireless access potentially presents a number of security risks to both an enterprise and the mobile devices. Certain enterprises or networks implement or allow Wi-Fi Protected Access (WPA) and IEEE 802.11i (WPA2) security standards, which are designed to improve the security of wireless networks and overcome the associated issues with certain Wired Equivalent Privacy (WEP) keys. WPA and WPA2 are similar in their overall functioning, but WPA2 generally provides a more robust and scalable solution to allow for continued enhancements to wireless security. Moreover, some newer operating systems have built-in firewalls and other security mechanisms. Often, users are required to implement the particular security protocol or configure the various security mechanisms, which may require an in-depth understanding of networking and security concepts.